writersexpressforumfandomcom-20200213-history
Now
'''About''' ''Now & Forever'' was a short- lived soap-opera set in Cambridgeshire that ran on Writers Express Forum from 2 September 2017 to 28 October 2017 for seven episodes. It will be officially cancelled on 22 December 2017. '''Premise & Title Card''' Although the series was sometimes referred to as 'Now and Forever' occasionally, it was officially stylised as ''Now & Forever.'' The title card is a blurred-out depiction of a n unknown British town, which is representing Rosborough. Although only blue is featured in the title card, green also runs through the project's design, this is shown through the 'Features' that are officially released, as well as the Episode Cards, which feature a green rounded rectangle as part of the design. Green is often synonymous with the countryside, so it is representing the more rural districts of Rosborough, such as Lower Barkley. However, On 17 September, the day after launching the third episode, the Now & Forever board was given a 'fresh lick of paint' and a minor reshuffle - the colour green being dropped completely from the graphics, and replaced with a 'fresh blue' colouring. The dark 'purplely' colour used as the colour scheme for subtitles and 'Break' bumper, was also replaced a cleaner, brighter shade of blue. Another change included the short lived 'Episode Teasers' thread being dropped completely, while the graphic 'Cast In Order Of Appearance' used at the end of episodes was also thrown in the bin, being replaced with just a simple white text instead of a graphic. On the changes, Creator & Writer Ben said "In terms of the visuals, I felt there were a few teething problems that needed to be ironed out. The 'green' wasn't working at all in the graphics, and it all felt a bit 'dull' with the use of a very dark 'grey-ish' blue being something that particularly didn't look appealing. Dropping the 'Cast In Order of Appearance' graphic has made each episode post look less 'clogged up' and works much better" The individual cast cards that appear at the end of each episode were then subsequently decreased in size. '''Episodes''' The first episode entitled 'I Hate You Don't Ever Leave Me' was published on '''2 September 2017.''' This initial outing saw the first appearances of regular characters Crystal Torres (Demi Lovato), Seth Matthews (Jack Derges) Charlotte Matthews (Nicola Walker), Mandy Bailey (Fay Ripley), Emma Jones (Kimberley Nixon), Jason Bailey (Jassa Ahluwalia), Sandra Jones (Lesley Sharp), DC Rachel Woodward (Nicola Stephenson), DC Robbie Eastwood (Wilson James), Emily 'Skye' Horton (Emmer Kenney), and Kieran Matthews (Dominic Power) An appearance was also made by recurring character Kyle Morris (Luke Bailey) The second episode entitled 'Rosborough's Like Vegas - Every Night is Saturday Night' was published on '''9 September 2017'''. This second instalment saw the first appearances of Sonia Patel (Karen David) and Dee Horton (Amanda Holden) The third episode entitled 'Have A Nice Life' was published on '''16 September 2017. '''This episode introduced us to Martyn Becker (Charlie Higson) Eileen Stephenson (Sue Johnston) Ted Stephenson (James Greene) and Simon Bailey (Kevin Doyle) The fourth episode entitled 'The Drunk Mind Speaks The Sober Heart' was published on '''23 September 2017. '''It saw the first appearances of Matt Horton (Dean Andrews) Mikey Horton (Sam Webber) Josh Reeves (Ben Phasey) Holly Willis (Bibi Lucille) and Chrissy Burke (Rachel Leskovac) The fifth episode entitled 'Me Crystal Ball Is Having A Bit Of An Off Day' was published on '''1 October 2017,''' and marked NAV's move to Sundays. It saw the first appearances of Rhys Whitmore (Jamie Flatters) Felicity Weathers (Jenna Coleman) Darcy Ingram (Sapphire Eila) Rev. Ronald Baker (David Troughton) Maureen Baker (Lin Blakley) Nikki Willis (Sarah Parish) and Naomi Horton (Lucy-Jo Hudson) The sixth episode entitled 'Fight or Flight' was published on '''15 October 2017'''. It saw the first appearance of Veronica Fuller (Sally Dexter) and guest character Bethany Powers (Uncredited) The seventh episode entitled 'Weight Of The World'' is published on '''28 October 2017.''' It sees the first appearances of recurring characters Lucy Whitmore (Holly Earl) and Sinitta Chadasama (Shelley Conn) and guest character, Sarah Sinclair (Jodie Comer) '''Features''' On 23 September 2017, following publication of the third episode it was announced that Jenna Coleman was joining the series in a 'regular' role as a blast from the past for Sonia Patel - her character Felicity Weathers will first appear in episode five on 1 October 2017. It was also confirmed that Sapphire Eila would be joining NAV in a recurring role as a character called Darcy Ingram. '''Alternative Closing Theme''' Ordinarily, episodes end with the theme tune - an Instrumental version of 'Paradise' by Coldplay - playing out over the closing credits; however occasionally an alternative theme is used. Below is a list of times alternative endings were used, and a song was played. Final '''Character Appearance Count''' * '''As Of Last Episode - Episode 7 (28 October 2017)''' '''Current Cast'''